


5 A.M

by chosis



Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [8]
Category: EXO, EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lee Taemin, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Early Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Park Chanyeol Smut, SHINee - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: In which the moon witnesses Chanyeol and Taemin embrace one another in a half awaken state.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Park Chanyeol, Lee Taemin/Park Chanyeol
Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035237
Kudos: 5





	5 A.M

**Author's Note:**

> It’s like 5:30 in the morning for me and I got an idea lmao- now I’m going to bed. I’m suddenly very tired. Enjoy this very short short Drabble.

A ticking sound could be heard over the room that was filled with utter silence as the moon from outside lit the bedroom with light splashes of blue hues. 

The rustling of sheets adding to the sounds, a tuff of red hair peeking out from under the white comforter and a small hand making its way into the curls of them, tugging it lightly back under the sheets. A sudden soft moan erupting from under the white blanket, as it rose up, making out a silhouette of a body briefly before it laid back down. 

“Mmmn, Chanyeol”, a soft moan filled the air, Taemin laying on top of Chanyeol as he thrusted into him slowly in their half awakened state. “Mmm, Taemin, let’s go back to sleep”, Chanyeol groaned as his hips moved slowly but with some force. Taemin only kissed Chanyeol’s chest in response as he rocked his hips back to meet with the redhead's persistent movements. 

  
  
  


The sound of wet skin and heavy breathing began to fill the night air as persistent and loud moans mixed in. The comforter now discarded as the pair went at it like rabbits in the spring, now fully awake and alert as the clock struck five in the morning. The moon casting light and shadows upon both bodies that currently lay intertwined with one another. 

“C-Chanyeol” Taemin gasped out, his body being pounded into as it jerked up and down from the older’s heavy and persistent movements. His hips going numb from the hands that dug into his hip bones as they pushed them down with each thrust upwards. 

Stuttering out a warning, Chanyeol pulled Taemin down, wrapping his arms around the younger’s back as he slammed his cock into their wet insides, releasing a few moments after Taemin. 

Both suddenly drowsy, fell asleep, neither bothering to clean up or move. Only bringing the comforter backup to hide their bodies as they welcomed the night air and smiling moon. 

The clock still reading five in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of sensual and intimate Drabbels as of late. I just have many ideas for this genre, so don’t mind me. Anyways~ goodnight world.


End file.
